


Man or Beast?

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank spends a long night facing the shadows of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man or Beast?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Hank transforms into Beast and before his meeting up with the rest of the team in the hanger.

He's done all he can. The Blackbird is fueled and prepared for flight, the flight suits delivered and now he only had to wait; and to face his thoughts. One can only work so long before the work is done and you are again left with yourself. Sunrise was an hour or so away and he was alone at the hanger. He couldn't stand the echoes of sound within the hanger so he gave into his new instincts and climbed to the hanger's roof.  
  
 _I am such an fool!_  
  
The night sky was very clear with no cloud cover and while the evening was a tad chill, his fur kept him warm  
  
 _I'm a monster._  
  
There's Pleiades and Ursa Major and there's the North Star.  
  
 _AN ANIMAL!_  
  
Where's Draco...there. A sigh escapes him and he sits giving up his charade. Truly one can't hide from one's self. You are always there. Was he an animal, a monster?  
  
 _Oh God, how could I have said those things to Raven? I'm such an idiot!_  
  
Fur and claws yes but he still had thumbs.  
  
 _Monkeys and apes have thumbs._  
  
He still had thoughts, still reasoned.  
  
 _I owe her an apology._  
  
The sun rose behind him and he looked to see his shadow grow. It stretched, distorted by the angle of light. He cocked his head to one side studying it, remembering an old metaphor from his philosophy studies. _  
  
I've always been a freak, scared to show myself. Hiding rather than facing the world._  
  
Below he heard them enter; Erik and Charles, Alex and Sean, Moria and Raven. Suddenly he wanted, no needed to see Raven. Now more than ever. He stood with one fluid motion, stopping to stare at his shadow again before turning to leave the cave he had made of his life. He was through looking at the shadows.


End file.
